


You make me feel like home

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Fernando takes Sergio on a surprise vacation to a lake house





	You make me feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://footballkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/887.html?thread=14455#cmt14455) in the new [footballkink meme](https://footballkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/). Go check it out. There are a lot of amazing prompts and fills to discover :)

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Sergio asks, twisting in his seat to look at Fernando.

“I’m sure,” Fernando answers, not looking over at Sergio as he steers the car down a narrow, winding road and he can already see flashes of crystal blue water shimmering through the thick branches of the trees lining the street.

“It’s just…,” Sergio trails off and stares out the window. “I think we should have turned the other direction at the crossroads earlier.”

“You don’t even know where we’re going.”

“So? I still have a bad feeling about this direction.”

Fernando rolls his eyes. “No offense, but i’d rather trust google than your vague feelings.”

“Whatever,” Sergio grumbles. “You could have just told me where we’re going.”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise,” Fernando says. When there’s no answer he chances a quick glance at Sergio and finds him sulking in his seat, resolutely staring out the window and ignoring Fernando.

Fernando laughs quietly and keeps driving.

 

Twenty minutes later and much to Sergio’s dismay, they pull into the driveway of the lake house.

“I guess you were right after all,” he concedes ruefully as they climb out of the car, his eyes going wide in surprise and appreciation as they wander across the glistening water of the lake, towards the small wooden cabin that’s situated on a small hill, surrounded by heavy trees and hidden away from prying eyes. 

“This place is beautiful,” he whispers in awe, turning towards Fernando with a bright smile.

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” Fernando smiles back and leads him around the house and towards the small sandy beach that connects the shore of the lake with the large veranda of their cabin.

“I’m glad you brought me here. It’s perfect,” Sergio says quietly, leaning up to kiss Fernando gently. “And i’m sorry i was such an ass.”

“It’s fine,” Fernando smiles and kisses him back, lets their bags drop onto the sand so he can pull him into his arms properly as he deepens the kiss.

 

***

Sometime between finally dragging their bags into the house, exploring everything and unpacking, Fernando loses sight of Sergio.

When he steps out onto the veranda half an hour later, he finds him stretched out on a beach towel and lazily scrolling through his phone.

“Did you put on sunscreen yet?” he asks as he sits down next to Sergio and buries his toes in the warm, dry sand. He wriggles them around happily, face tilted towards the sun and it feels nice to just let the warm breeze wash over his face and enjoy Sergio’s presence without any interruptions.

No,” Sergio shakes his head and props himself up on his elbows. “I need to tan.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Fernando frowns disapprovingly. “You’re just gonna get sunburned,” he reaches for the bottle and squeezes a generous amount of sunscreen into his palm.

Sergio glares at the bottle. “Do i at least get to put some on you too then?”

“Only if you don’t get handsy,” Fernando laughs and let’s the white liquid trickle onto Sergio’s back, hands smoothing up and down the tattoos on his back.

“Promise,” Sergio mumbles unconvincingly, hiding his face against the towel as Fernando’s hands glide across his back, gently rubbing the sunscreen into his skin. 

“Mmmhh…,” Sergio hums, arching into Fernando’s touch. “I love your hands,” but Fernando is already pulling away and wiping his hands on the towel.

“All set,” he announces and ignores Sergio’s pout. “You’re turn,” he rolls onto his stomach and chuckles when Sergio eagerly scrambles to his feet. 

 

He shudders when there are suddenly cold drops of liquid landing on his calves and thighs, followed by Sergio’s warm hands and he has to bite back a moan as those skillful fingers start digging into his skin, running up and down his legs until there’s no sunscreen left and Fernando’s skin is tingling from the rough touch.

“Sergio! Stop!” he scolds breathlessly when Sergio’s hands suddenly push under the legs of his swim shorts, fingers flitting teasingly along the crease of his ass before giving his cheeks a good squeeze. “We’re not doing this out here.”

“Why not?”

“Because the last time we had sand everywhere,” Fernando laughs and squirms away from Sergio’s treacherous hands.

“Right,” Sergio grimaces in disgust. “I totally forgot about that.”

Fernando leans over and presses a fluttering kiss to Sergio’s shoulder blade. “I don’t blame you. It was a nightmare.”

“The rest of the vacation was perfect though,” Sergio whispers and moves closer to Fernando, close enough that their noses are almost touching. 

“It really was,” Fernando says reverently and closes the gap between them, covering Sergio’s full lips with his own. They kiss lazily for a while, arms slung around each other’s waists as their mouths move softly and gently against each other. 

 

They pull apart only when their arms start to fall asleep and their lips become numb from kissing.

“Let’s go swimming,” Sergio says, eyes sparkling with excitement and he’s already at the shore, splashing around in the crystal clear water before Fernando even has a chance to answer.

“Come on, get in here,” Sergio yells impatiently, resurfacing in the middle of the lake, hair dripping wet and a happy smile on his face.

Fernando laughs. “How cold is it?” he asks as he makes his way towards the shore.

“Guess you’ll have to find out,” Sergio laughs and wipes a few unruly strands of hair out of his face.

“Not fair,” Fernando pouts but when he carefully dips his toes into the water, he finds it pleasantly warm. “This is actually nice,” he says a little surprised, wading in deeper before he finally dives into the water and swims out towards Sergio.

He somehow manages to sneak up on him, winding his arms around Sergio’s waist in an attempt to drag him under, but of course Sergio catches on immediately.

They wrestle for a while until Fernando finally wins the upper hand and pulls him under, going down with him because Sergio refuses to relinquish his hold on him.

When they come up for air again, they’re both red faced and laughing, still holding onto each other.

“I love you,” Sergio says, smiling against Fernando mouth.

“I love you too.”

 

They swim and kiss and splash around until their legs grow tired and their skin starts to prickle from the sun. 

“What are we gonna do now?” Sergio asks as they trot through the soft sand towards their things.

Fernando reaches for his towel and wraps it around his waist. “I’m gonna go shower and take a nap. Wanna come?”

“The shower or the nap?” Sergio smirks.

“Both,” Fernando grins and pulls him closer, fingers dipping under the waistband of Sergio’s swim shorts.

“Let’s go then,” Sergio says eagerly, grasping Fernando’s hand as he drags him towards the house and upstairs to the shower.

***

When Fernando wakes up again, the left side of the bed is empty and it’s already getting dark outside. He pulls on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before he wanders down the staircase in search of Sergio.

He eventually finds him outside on the veranda, leaning against the railing and staring out across the lake with a glass of wine in his hand. When he hears Fernando approach he turns with a smile.

“Oh, you’re finally up,” he says teasingly. “I thought you were just gonna sleep through the night.”

“Sorry,” Fernando grins sheepishly. “I was exhausted.”

“It’s fine,” Sergio says and gestures towards the table. “I made dinner,” and it’s only then that Fernando notices the perfectly set table, the candles and the flowers and the nice bottle of wine.

“When did you do all this?” 

“You were asleep long enough,” Sergio laughs. “But I only made sandwiches,” he says a little embarrassed. “I didn’t want to risk burning anything.”

“Sandwiches are perfect,” Fernando smiles softly and slides onto the bench, his stomach suddenly growling loudly.

***

Later, after dinner, they settle in one of the armchairs, Sergio curled up in Fernando’s lap as they gaze up at the stars.

“We should do this more often,” Sergio says after a while, head resting on Fernando’s shoulder. “Just you and me. With no distractions.”

Fernando reaches down and intertwines their fingers. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
